


I Can't Help But Want You ([Because] I Know You're My Idiot)

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: War of Proposals [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: (World Inverted AU)Alternatively titled: The six (yes, six!) times Alec tried to propose to Magnus, only to have the universe conspire against him.





	I Can't Help But Want You ([Because] I Know You're My Idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Tall, Dark and Handsome is marrying Mike from Glee

If there is one thing Alec Lightwood knows how to do, it's plan.  

He's had his life planned out since he was sixteen: graduate high school, go to the Idris College of Criminal Justice, become a successful private investigator, meet the love of his life, get married, have two kids (names tbd) and a German Shepard named Torque. Why Torque? Because it sounded cool when he was eight.  

Once Alec finds a good plan, he sticks to it. Changing said plan only comes when absolutely necessary. Improvising is a horror he'd rather keep in his nightmares.  

There is only one person he'd ever willingly change a plan for. After they’d met, Alec couldn’t believe he allowed an uninvited person into his party. He wasn’t that kind of guy who did anything for a handsome man! Worse, he didn’t have a single regret about it! At the end of the night, when he walked away with the man’s phone number and the promise of dinner, Alec knew he’d met his soulmate.

Three years later, Alec is still just as smitten. There isn’t a doubt in his mind; Magnus is his soulmate. Written in the stars, destined in all dimensions, all that stuff they say in those Hallmark movies Izzy’s boyfriend denies liking.

However, if they were so destined, _why_ was the universe making it so hard for him to propose?

Five different occasions. Five proposals planned. Five proposals ruined. Alec grimaced before scratching  _another_ idea from his list.  

Well, third-times-second time's the charm, as they say. Maybe the next one will go better.  

   
**_1 – The Waitress_**

In their three years together, Alec and Magnus have tried about every restaurant in New York. As much as they like to try new things, they've always preferred a small café near Magnus's shop. It’s quiet, it's quaint, and it was where Magnus first told Alec he loved him.  

It was the perfect place for a proposal. Alec felt the ring in his pocket and smiled as Magnus talked about his most recent client.  

His brows were furrowed, his hands waved around excitedly, he kept using that ridiculous low voice to imitate his client…  

Alec watched Magnus’s left hand as it moved. He could imagine how perfect his ring would look there.  

“Okay, you’re staring,” Magnus laughed, clearly uncomfortable under his gaze. “I'm not boring you, am I?” 

Alec shook his head. He probably looked like one of those lovestruck foolshe used to make fun of on TV. “No.” He smiled, putting his elbow on the table and chin in his hand. “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”  

Magnus stopped and let out a small breath. “I don’t understand how you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Take my breath away with everything you say. Even if you’re being cheesy and ridiculous.”

“I am not!” Alec exclaimed, making Magnus laugh. “I only speak the truth.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

Alec bit his lip and looked down to hide his blush. Magnus could deny it all he wants, but he had it wrong. It was Alec that lost his breath every time Magnus walked into the room. It was Alec’s heart that raced whenever Magnus smiled. His mother used to say these feelings would fade; that it was the honeymoon phase. Robert claimed it was an affair That was the first time he’d ever stood up to his parents. Magnus was _not_ an affair. He was the man he was going to marry.

He can’t wait to marry this man.

 “Alright, one black coffee and-”  

Magnus froze and put his hands at his side. A scowl replaced his carefree look. Alec looked up at the waitress and cursed.  

“Magnus,” she said in that ugly,  _condescending_ tone, “What a pleasant surprise.”  

“Camille,” Magnus returned while glaring at the table. “What are you doing here?”  

“Well, even the immortal need to make a little money, right?” She winked at Alec and flashed her fangs.  

He rolled his eyes. Okay, Alec gets it, he’s  _mundane._ He’s not  _immortal_  like some of Magnus’s former flames.  _Whatever._  

Alec will be the first to admit that the whole ‘Downworlder’ thing was a shock. It was all very unfamiliar to him. Sure, Izzy was really into some fantasy series for a while, but who believed in that stuff? Werewolves, vampires, warlocks… Okay, backtrack, how would  _you_  react if your partner told you they were four-hundred plus years old?  

When Magnus first told him, Alec made sure to enforce that  _no, this wasn’t a deal breaker._ It was just something he needed to understand. He still loved Magnus (though, at that point, he hadn’t told the other yet). If anything, he felt that it made their relationship stronger. There were no more secrets between them… no matter what  _Camille_ tried to say.  

She stayed around for longer than was necessary. She took as much time as humanly possible to put their things on the table. She put a hand on Magnus's shoulder (seriously, who goes around putting their hand on a taken man's shoulder?!) She winked at them as she walked away. Alec grit his teeth when he saw her number scribbled on Magnus’s cup. Seriously, out of  _all the places in New York-_  

“Are you okay?” Alec asked quietly. He covered the hand Magnus had on the table with his own.

Magnus smiled slightly. “I’m fine, Alec.” Wrong, no he wasn’t, Magnus never calls him _Alec._ “How about we go for a walk? It’s a nice day today.”

Alec nodded and stood. He took Magnus’s hand and refused to look Camille’s way as they left.

He hated when Magnus felt like this. He’s told Alec about how Camille treated him. Alec couldn’t understand her actions. Who in their right mind would treat someone as amazing, caring, compassionate, handsome… someone like Magnus like that?

He would never understand it, he figured. In his eyes, Magnus deserved the world. He deserved everything.

“I love you,” Alec said softly. Magnus smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

No, something was _definitely_ wrong when Magnus didn’t return those three words.

Yeah, they would  _not_ be going back there anytime soon.  

 

 ** _2 – The Brother_**  
  
Jace was the second person to know Alec was planning on proposing. Alec made sure to tell his brother that  _no,_ he should  _not_ tell anyone else yet. The more people knew, the more likely it would be spoiled. Jace nodded and said he understood. Alec asked him  _three times_ to make sure.  

Not five minutes later Clary was shouting her congratulations at him. Then Sherman. Then Izzy, who couldn’t believe she hadn’t known sooner. Alec hung up with each person and gave Jace a glare known as the ‘I would kill you if Magnus didn’t say no’ look.  

So everyone knew he was planning on proposing! No pressure. Stick to the plan and everything will work out, that was Alec's philosophy...Well, that and consistency is key. Friday nights were always reserved for his and Magnus’s date night.  

They didn’t always do the same thing: sometimes they went out, sometimes they stayed in. Tonight was a stay in kind of night. Magnus had been on his feet all day re-organizing his shop. Alec had been dealing with a difficult case. If Alec had to see the words appeal or motion again, he might scream.  

No, tonight it was just him, Magnus, a bottle of wine and a ring.  

“Alright, it’s your turn to pick something to watch,” Magnus said. He put their glasses down and sat beside Alec on the couch, tucking himself into his side.  

“Actually, I was thinking we could sit for a while and listen to music.”  

Magnus looked at him, confused. “Really? You’ve been talking about that one movie all week. City of... Heavenly Fire, or something.”  

Alec resisted the urge to flick the other’s head. No, this was supposed to be a  _romantic_  night. “First off, it’s City of  _Bones_ and you know this.” Magnus waved him off. “And I don’t really want to watch anything right now. I just want to be with you.”  

“I know you’re up to something, Alexander.”  

Alec momentarily panicked. Did someone say something? Was it  _Steven?_ Izzy’s boyfriend was  _so bad_ at keeping secrets. Alec didn’t trust him at all... and no, not  _just_ because he’s dating his sister! 

“However, I’m too tired to try and figure it out. Let’s jus-” Magnus’s phone interrupted him. They both looked down; Magnus winced as Alec groaned. Seriously, out of  _all the times_ to call, why was Jace calling now?!  

Everything had been going to plan, too.  

To Alec’s displeasure, Magnus stood and answered the call. He watched as Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and waved his hand around.  _Damn_ that hand needed a ring on it. Magnus made a face and hung up the phone.  

Oh,  _oh no._ “No,” Alec said when he saw Magnus turn back to him.  

The other shook his head before grabbing his shoes. “Jace said Clary’s hurt. I need to go help, but don't feel that you need to go with me.”  

Alec groaned and stood. “I’m going to kill Jace.”  

“No, you won’t.”  

 _Damn it._ He hated when Magnus said that.

“Fine, I won’t kill him. I’ll just maim him severely.”

“That’s the spirit, my dear.”

\----- 

“So, you haven’t done it yet?”  

Alec glared at his brother. “I would have if  _someone_ hadn’t called my boyfriend and demand he come here.”  

“Sorry,” Jace replied, not looking the least bit remorseful. “Clary is in... a lot of pain. Magnus is the only one who knows how to make that tea to help.”  

“Jace, you know the only reason you should be calling me on date night is if someone is bleeding.”  

“Oh, Clary’s doing more than that.”  

“What, she-” Alec bit his tongue.  _Oh._  

Jace smirked as his brother made the realization. “See Alec, the woman’s body is full of wonders-”  

Alec shoved him. He didn’t feel the least bit guilty when Jace hit the floor.  

****

**_3 – The Cat_ **

Alec walked into the apartment to the sound of pans clinking together. He sighed, knowing Magnus most likely started dinner early. He didn’t understand why the other refused his help in the kitchen: he wasn’t _that bad_ of a cook.

So what if he’d set the fire alarm off a couple of times? Izzy says it happens to all good cooks. If you just follow the recipe things will work out. Cooking is all about sticking to the plan and following the list, things Alec are very, very good at.  

“I thought we were cooking together tonight?”  

Magnus looked up and smiled. “Alexander! You’re earlier than I thought you’d be.”   

Alec walked over and stood behind Magnus. He kissed his cheek, wrapped his arms around him and watched as Magnus stirred. “What are you making?”  

“Spaghetti Carbonara: simple yet delicious.”  

“Anything I can do to help?”  

“Hm, no, I don’t think so. Why don’t you go and get comfortable while I finish this?”  

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, love. I won’t deny that you look good in your work clothes, but I’d much rather see you in something that will be easy to take off later.” Magnus easily evaded Alec’s playful swat. “I’m kidding,” he kissed Alec chastely. “You’ve been working hard lately, Alexander. Let me take care of you tonight.”

Well, Alec couldn’t say no to that. He’d been pulling a lot of late nights recently. His team had been investigating a group suspected of stealing trade secrets from the Morgenstern Corporation. This case could make or break his career. With the large amount of responsibility came a large amount of stress. If it weren’t for Magnus, Alec knows he’d be living in his office.

Alec walked out of the bedroom as Magnus set the dishes on the table. “Smells delicious.” Alec kissed Magnus’s temple before sitting down.

“You pick up a few things when you’ve been around for…” Magnus trailed off, shamelessly gazing at Alec’s chest. “Is that my shirt?”

Alec paused. The first thing he saw when coming out of the shower was one of Magnus’s sleep shirts. He had thrown it on without thinking. “Not my style?”

“Or your sleeve length.” Magnus snapped his fingers. Suddenly the shirt fit perfectly.

“It’s perfect.”

Magnus smiled and ducked his head. He knew Alec wasn’t only talking about the shirt.  

As always, dinner was amazing. Magnus is a great cook. Sometimes Alec wonders if it’s helped by magic, but then remembers Magnus’s powers were dormant for years. Cooking is just one of Magnus’s many natural abilities, he presumes.

The company was amazing as well. He and Magnus talked about their weeks. He filled Magnus in on the recent developments of the Morgenstern case. Magnus told him about the trouble the cats got into that week. He reached over to wipe some sauce off the corner of Magnus’s mouth. They flirted like they did when they were a new couple, but with the familiarity of an old one.

It was domestic. It was romantic. It was _home._

Later, they stood side by side to do the dishes. It was something they did in the early stages of their relationship, before Alec knew of Magnus’s powers. Now, Magnus always insists that he can do them quickly, but Alec almost always refuses. They don’t get the chance to work together a lot. Alec really wishes they would, because together they’re amazing.

Magnus handed him a cleaned plate. Alec took it, dried it and put it away. He’d brush their hands together more often than was necessary. When the last dish was put away, Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

“Dance with me.”

Magnus shook his head and tried to pull away. “Alexander, you know I don’t dance.”

“And I say you can. Come on.” Alec pulled him close, put a hand on his waist and started slowly swaying them. “It’s not that hard.”

“Says you: you took dance classes for how long?”

“That’s not important.” He pretended not to notice when Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll dance for you here, but good luck trying to convince me anywhere else.”

This was it. This was the moment. Alec could easily pull him close and say the three words he’s been dying to get off his chest. The mood was right, they were happy, it was _romantic,_ nothing could ruin it.

“What about at our-”

_CRASH!_

Both he and Magnus turned quickly to find out what happened. There was Church, sitting right on top of Alec’s laptop, licking what was most likely tea off his paw. Alec looked down and saw one of Magnus’s favourite mugs shattered on the floor.

“Church, no! Get down from there.”

Alec let Magnus go and bit his lip, knowing there was no way the former mood could be recovered.

Well, alright then. Seven failed proposals? That’s fine. Alec loves a challenge.  
 

**_4 - The Job_ **

 When he was a junior in high school, all of Alec’s teachers said he should go into pre-law. He had the charisma, he was smart, he knew how to get things done. Pre-law didn’t interest him though; after seeing his parents give up weekends, birthdays and special events for their firm, Alec wanted nothing to do with it. Instead he decided to become a private investigator. It was an interesting job, it paid well, and he usually didn’t have to work over forty hours a week.

Note: _usually._ Recently it feels like he’s living at his office.

The evening started off well. Alec called and made a reservation at a new Thai place Magnus and he were wanting to try. Magnus managed to work out a deal with a big client. Alec finished his paperwork early. They were sitting on the couch watching television when Alec got a call from Lydia.

“Alec, we need you to come in. We found something that will really help our case.”

He shut his eyes and counted to ten. Sometimes he really hated the guy who invented cell phones.

Five hours later and Alec was still stuck in his office. He understood why Lydia called him in; she and Helen found some great documents detailing Morgenstern’s involvement with Circle Inc. It could be the key to bring down the Circle.

Alec couldn’t bring himself to care. There was a cheesecake he’d made earlier sitting in the fridge. He was going to give it to Magnus, they’d eat it on the balcony, Alec would seg the conversation into their future and then he was going to _propose._ Now all he wanted was his bed, the cake and Magnus.

He didn’t look when someone knocked on his door. “Not now, Lydia.” If he were being honest, Alec was still a little frustrated with his partner. She even _knew_ he and Magnus had plans. She recommended the restaurant!

“Sorry to disappoint.” Alec’s head shot up and he smiled as Magnus walked into his office.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, not that he was complaining.  

Magnus greeted him with a kiss before leaning on the desk. “I figured you wouldn’t be back soon, so I brought dinner.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to go out. I know you were looking forward to it.”

Magnus waved him off. “If anyone knows what it’s like to have a difficult client, it’s me. I’ve been dealing with them for three-hundred years. I understand that things don’t always go according to plan.”

Alec took the boxes out of Magnus’s bag and felt his stomach growl. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until now.

“I made sure they got your order right this time. They even threw in an extra fortune cookie.”

_“Marry me, you perfect being.”_

The five words were at the tip of Alec’s tongue. It would have been _so easy_ for them to escape. He had the ring, the moment felt right, he knew what he wanted to say. Sure, it wasn’t _directly_ on his list, but he could forgive himself this one time.

“Ma-”

“Alec, I found- oh, hi Magnus.”

Alec counted to three before facing Helen. She grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Lydia found the document you had asked about earlier.”

“Alright, tell her to scan it and send it to me Monday.” She nodded before leaving.

Magnus sighed and offered a fortune cookie to Alec. “What were you saying?”

“I can’t remember now,” Alec lied. He took the fortune cookie and opened it. He gave half to Magnus before reading the paper inside.

_“All good things come to those who wait.”_

Well, what happens when you’re tired of waiting?

 

**_5 - The Flirt_ **

 Here’s the thing: Alec doesn’t get jealous.

No, really, he doesn’t! His boyfriend is all around amazing and he knows it. He wakes up every day and wonders what he did to deserve this amazing man. He also knows that their relationship is strong: there, are no trust issues, no lack of communication, no secrets… nothing like what Jace and Clary went through a couple years back.

Relationships take effort, and Alec is all for effort.

So, no, Alec doesn’t get jealous. That doesn’t mean annoyed, frustrated and insecure aren’t on the table.

Until this point, the night had gone extremely well. Alec and his team managed to submit the final report on the Morgenstern case and leave early. He came home and surprised Magnus with a bouquet of flowers as a thank you for his patience. They made dinner together then went out to Hunter’s Moon, a local bar, for a drink. Alec then planned on taking a walk through Central Park. They’d find a nice place to talk for a while, Alec would say something super romantic, then propose. Then, after _ten tries,_ Magnus would go to bed with a ring on it.

Well, either the universe hates Alec’s plans, or some deity above thought it was _hilarious_ to mess with him.

Alec bit his cheek and watched as _whoever_ that person was leaned closer to his love. It took all his restraint not to go over and stake his claim. Again, no, he’s not _jealous,_ okay? He just…

He saw it all unfold, okay? He saw them lose their breath at the sight of Magnus. He saw them gather the courage to go talk to him. He saw them look down, at his _left hand,_ and smile when there was nothing there. They smiled because _there was nothing there._ That hurt worse than any wound Alec’s ever had.

Magnus eventually returned with their drinks. “Who was at the bar?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen them before.” Magnus looked at Alec and immediately saw through his nonchalance. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Alec took a big gulp of his drink to avoid any further questions.

“Alexander, are you-”

“I said it’s nothing, okay?” Alec responded pointedly. Magnus wasn’t fazed, but Alec knew he was out of line. He sighed and covered Magnus’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I’m just frustrated. I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

Magnus turned his hand and twined their fingers together. “I know. It’s been a rough couple of weeks for you.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“I know.”

The rehearsed words were on the tip of Alec’s tongue. _“Why don’t we take a walk through the park when we’re done? I have something I want to show you.”_  He couldn’t bring himself to say them. Magnus didn’t deserve a proposal like that; especially not after that.

“Why don’t we finish our drinks and head back to my place?” Magnus said instead.

With a sigh of defeat, Alec responded, “Okay.”

They finished their drinks with minimal conversation. Alec could tell Magnus was trying to give him space. As they left, he took Magnus’s hand and didn’t let go until they got to the apartment.

“I’m going to take a quick walk. I need to clear my head.”

Magnus nodded in understanding. “I’ll get ready for bed then.”

Alec waited until the apartment door shut to leave. He walked until he stood in front of a very familiar building. He scanned his ID and went straight to his office.

Files upon files on his desk were of the Morgenstern case. He moved them around until he found what he was looking for.

_“Ideas on how to propose to Magnus”_

Numbers one through five were scratched out in black ink. Number six was marked out so much the paper almost tore. Seven was crossed out with a note saying “blame Jace”. Eight was lightly coloured over; he could go back to it if he wanted. Nine wasn’t crossed out because he didn’t get his chance. Alec sighed, picked up a pen and crossed out number ten: after a walk through Central Park.

Alec sighed. He knew he was overthinking this, but he wanted it to be perfect. Magnus deserves everything: the grand gestures, the romance, the speech, the tears. Alec knows Magnus is the only one for him. He will only get to propose once. Magnus doesn’t deserve a proposal with his ex near, nor when he’s too tired to think, nor when he’s feeling insecure and frustrated. Even if it takes him one-hundred tries, Alec won’t propose unless he’s sure it’s the one Magnus deserves.

Alec sat and added a couple more ideas to his list before leaving. He entered Magnus’s apartment and wasn’t surprised the other was already asleep. He got ready for bed as quickly and quietly as he could, eager to join the other in bed.

Alec laid down and pulled Magnus close to his chest. He kissed his hair and willed the stress of the evening to dissipate.

“Are you feeling better?” Magnus mumbled, still clearly half asleep.

“Yeah. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Mh, good.” Magnus turned and laid his head on Alec’s chest. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec kissed his forehead and shut his eyes.

He really hoped it wouldn’t take him one-hundred tries to propose.  
 

**_6 - The Improvised_  **

Unbeknown to most people, Alec and Magnus don’t officially live together. Alec once asked if Magnus would want to, but the other said it was too early in their relationship to do so. Magnus didn’t want to rush anything. Alec couldn’t fault him for that.

Even though they don’t live together, Alec spends almost every night with Magnus, just like Clary spends almost every night with Jace. Magnus’s place is _home._ If he asked again, he’s sure Magnus would agree this time.

He looked at the ring box in his hand and smiled. No, there’s a much bigger question he wants to ask now.

 _Tonight._ Tonight was going to be the night. Alec had a bottle of Magnus’s favourite wine on hold, he found a great recipe for Magnus’s favourite dessert, there was no rain in the forecast, Jace and Clary agreed to watch the cats and _not call them_ tonight, no waitress or bystander could interrupt… yes, _tonight_ would be the night of nights. The plan was in motion, everything was in place, all Alec had to do was ensure it got there.

Alec texted Magnus about dinner, saying he had it covered. Magnus responded almost immediately.  
_(Received: 15:21) Maybe you should stay with Jace tonight_  
And… what? Alec frowned and thought about the past twenty-four hours. Was Magnus upset with him? He didn’t think he did anything wrong. They didn’t fight.  
_(Sent: 15:22) Why? Is something wrong?_  
(Received: 15:22) I’m not feeling the best right now. Usual cure didn’t work this time. Don’t want to get you sick. 

Alec let his head hit the desk. How in the _world_ did a four-hundred-year-old being get sick? Sure, his powers were dormant for a while, but still! The universe was _definitely_ messing with him now.

Instead of picking up the bottle of wine, Alec got a couple containers of soup. He messaged Jace that he wasn’t going to propose tonight, but it would still be appreciated if he’d watch the cats. Jace responded with a ton of sad face emojis.

Alec walked into the apartment and found Magnus sleeping on the sofa. He put down the groceries and felt the other’s forehead. He felt warm, but that could have been because of the blanket.

While Magnus slept, Alec made the soup and did the laundry. There was no way Magnus would feel well enough to do anything like that, even with his magic.

Alec knew Magnus was awake when he heard a loud groan. He walked into the living room with a glass of water and some pain killers. “Hey.”

Magnus looked flushed and miserable. “I thought you were spending the evening with Jace?”

“Nope,” Alec replied, handing him the medicine and water, “you’re sick. I want to take care of you.”

“You’ll just get your self sick,” Magnus argued, but still took the medicine.

Alec smiled and went to get a bowl for Magnus. “I’m okay with that. I want you to get better soon and I’ve always been told a hot cup of soup will do just that.” He reemerged with the soup and held it out for Magnus.

“Marry me, you perfect being.”

At those five words, Alec dropped the cup right onto Magnus’s lap. Panic set in as he scrambled to grab napkins, but with a flick of his wrist Magnus had cleaned himself up and put the empty bowl on the table.

Magnus laughed as Alec’s face turned red. “What did you say?”

“I asked you to marry me, dear.” Magnus took Alec’s hand. “I’ve been wanting to ask for a while, the timing was just never right. I have a ring in the bedroom. I didn’t really mean to propose like this, but I’m glad I did.” He slid off the couch and balanced himself on one knee. “Alexander, will you marry me?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Wait, no, I didn’t mean-” Alec kneeled in front of Magnus and took his other hand. “I mean, yes I’ll marry you, but only if you’ll marry me too.”

“You’ve been-”

“I’ve tried to propose to you _ten times_ and none have worked out.”

Magnus blinked once. Twice. He sneezed. Three times. “Alexander, please tell me you’re joking.”

“No, really!” Alec pulled the list out of his pocket. “I’ve been working on this for months. I was going to throw it out today.”

As Magnus read the list, his eyes began to water. “Why-”

“Because I wanted it to be perfect.” Magnus looked up at him, glamour dropped with teary eyes. Alec continued, “You’re it for me, Magnus. You deserve everything, including an over-the-top, perfect proposal.”

Magnus squeezed his hands. “I think this one was pretty perfect. It’s definitely memorable and will make a great story.” Alec rolled his eyes and leant in to kiss Magnus. The other backed away. “I love you, Alexander, but wait until I can breathe properly.”

“So I can’t even kiss my fiancé?” Alec asked. _His fiancé._ He loved the sound of that.

“Oh, you know how we get.”

Unfortunately, yes, yes he did.

Later, with Magnus curled up against him, a random film playing in the background and a ring on his left hand, Alec concedes.  

Maybe improvising isn’t the worst thing in the world.

\---

**_Bonus:_ **

“You seriously dropped the soup in his lap?”

Alec groaned and buried his face in Magnus’s shoulder. The other laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yep,” Magnus responded before kissing Alec’s temple. “He was caught off-guard.”

“Guys, give Alec a break,” Simon said, “You don’t just _drop_ a proposal like that.”  Several groans filled the room. “Okay, bad joke aside, I’m so happy for you guys! This is like at the end of _Cinderella 3,_ when the Prince and Cinderella were finally able to get married even after the Fairy Godmother kept interfering and ruining their plans. The Prince almost got married to someone else, like, five times. Five!” He sunk back in his chair and sighed.

Alec blinked twice. “Who invited the nerd?”

Simon visibly deflated. “Seriously?”

**Author's Note:**

> Edits will be made, but I wanted to get this out before 3x21. Feel free to hit me up on Twitter @jnightwingit or Tumblr @justnightwingit. I have hope that Shadowhunters will be saved.


End file.
